


Late Night

by KittyWillCutYou



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the first time he'd come to pay her a visit unannounced and it surely would not be the last. After all, it wasn't as if she could ever bring herself to turn him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

"You're late." she sighed and didn't even deign to look directly at him as he slipped into her room through the open window. There was a faint scoff as the window rattled shut and she listened silently as he came closer, the soles of his boots thumping against the hardwood floor before coming to a stop merely feet away from her

"You left the window open for me, again." he said smoothly, almost conversationally and she could just imagine the smirk on his handsome face. When she finally did decide to look at him, she made sure to really take him in for a moment.

He was gorgeous, to be frank. All corded muscle with light blue hair and piercing blue eyes that were maybe a shade or two darker than his hair. She would have figured his hair color unnatural if she didn't already know what he was.

A bit on the wild side and he had this angry shard of bone with razor-sharp-teeth on the right side of his jaw that sometimes moved with his lips when he spoke. It was quite a startling thing to see at first, but after a while you got used to it. Of course that didn't stop her from staring at every intimidating inch of him whenever she thought he wasn't looking.

"You see something you like?"

Oh yes, he was definitely smirking.

She snorted at his teasing and managed to pull her eyes away from him, trying to will away the heated flush in her cheeks. She didn't see his smirk morph into a hungry grin as he sauntered up to her like the big feline he was, closing the distance with his hands in his pockets like he had not a care in the world. He was like a big cat. 

Yeah, a cat.

That's exactly what he was. Probably some type of panther if she had to guess. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes, stared her down as he pressed her back against the wall. She wondered what he saw in her eyes, wondered if it were something like the storm she saw raging in his own or...something else? Perhaps Something different, something more. What held him? What kept him coming back for her? She was just a lowly human wasn't she?

Or maybe...

Suddenly, it was too much to hold his gaze and she felt as if she were going to shake apart with the tension thrumming underneath her skin and in her blood. It pounded in her ears, rushing through her veins and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth to bite down until it bled.

The way he looked at her....

Starving.

It must have been the sight of the blood or maybe even the smell of it, but that was the final straw for both of them. It wasn't exactly clear who moved first, but she guessed it must have been her on account of the deep laugh rumbling in his chest as they kissed.

There was nothing elegant about it, nothing romantic at all. Their teeth clicked together from the force, saliva-slick with a bit of blood on their tongues to spur them along. Their fingers twisted in fabric and locks of hair, painful and demanding, but it was exactly how they wanted it. He wrapped his hands up in her hair and tugged until tears sprang in her eyes, but she didn't stop returning the kiss. In fact, it may have even become more heated and he chuckled as she attempted to keep pace, dishing back out whatever he gave to the best of her ability.

As intoxicating as it was terrifying.

It didn't take her long to become dizzy from lack of oxygen and she pulled away to gasp for air as he trailed sharp, open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

Dizzy, the buttons of her blouse popped and rained down against the hard-wood flooring of her room, fabric tearing loudly in the low-light provided by the window.

Shreds of lace hung free, fluttering delicately against her skin with every movement and it was almost too much for her to take in all at once. The only thing she could do was moan as he hiked her legs up, back against the wall and one of her breasts cupped in his hand.

Her panties definitely hadn't stood a chance and she would have mourned their loss if it weren't for the talented hand giving her something else to think about.

"Lock your ankles." He growled, nuzzling into the skin of her neck and breathing in her scent.

_Better hold on tight._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a piece that I actually wrote back in 2010. It's been rewritten and tweaked numerous times, but I have a sort of soft spot for it. I wrote it back during the earlier developments on a character that is now so different from anything pertaining to this, it's insane. Still, I hope you readers enjoyed it.


End file.
